Narnia Lullaby
by Mello76
Summary: "Est ce que... vous pensez que je puisse venir avec vous ?" Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.  "Juste pour jeter un œil !"  précisa-t-il. Lucy ne sembla pas trouver l'idée mauvaise, bien au contraire elle était excitée à l'idée de faire découvrir à son ami un monde nouveau.  "Mais bien sûr ! Je suis venue à Narnia, pourquoi ne pourriez vous pas voir ma maison en Angleterre ?"


_Bonjour ! Voici un court OS qui m'est venu après avoir revisionné le premier film de Narnia. Je n'ai pas lu les livres depuis un petit bout de temps donc cet fanfic ne les prend pas en compte. J'adore la relation entre Mr Tumnus et Lucy, ils sont tout simplement adorables et leur amitié est magique. J'espère que cela vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions _

_**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à C.S Lewis et je me suis inspirée du premier film de Disney (car les deux suivants ne valent pas la peine d'être appelés adaptation hein franchement ._.)_

* * *

« Cair Paravel est un endroit magnifique... le soleil illumine le château et il scintille de tout ses feux comme brillant d'une magie blanche et pure. Nous les faunes, sommes bien connus pour être les meilleurs afin de transformer une atmosphère maussade en une ambiance gaie et joyeuse ! Et à chaque somptueuse fête organisée en l'honneur de nos souverains, nous ouvrons le bal, jouons, dansons... »

Emporté par son enthousiasme, le faune ouvrit les bras et failli renverser sa tasse de thé chaud. Lucy souriait, les yeux pétillants, elle buvait les paroles de son ami. Elle avait rencontré Mr Tumnus une semaine auparavant et revenait le voir chaque jour afin d'entendre les délicieuses histoires qu'il avait à lui raconter. Elle avait tant à découvrir sur Narnia ! Seulement, la fille d'Ève se devait de rester discrète car la sorcière guettait son arrivée au pays afin d'attenter à sa vie... Le faune lui donnait donc rendez vous au réverbère, la cachait sous son écharpe de laine rouge, la protégeait de son grand parapluie enneigé et ils allaient chez lui afin de discuter, déguster des gâteaux, manger des sardines.

« Oh Lucy... j'aimerais tant que vous puissiez visiter Narnia. »

Il baissa les yeux, ses prunelles soudain envahies d'une triste nostalgie.

« Ce jour viendra Mr Tumnus, ne perdez pas espoir. »

Le faune releva vivement la tête et parla d'une voix chaleureuse et pleine d'entrain :

« Mais je ne perds pas espoir, fille d'Ève ! Depuis que je vous ai rencontré, ma vie en est emplie ! »

Lucy se mit à rire, heureuse de voir que son ami ne baissait pas les bras dans cet hiver éternelle et dans ce froid constant. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était à quel point elle lui avait réchauffé le cœur, faisant fondre la glace qui l'empêchait de s'épanouir, fissurant l'indifférence qui l'avait figé. A présent, capituler lui semblait lâche et inconcevable. Grâce à Lucy, il désirait retrouver des jours meilleurs. Auprès d'elle.

« Vous me semblez fatiguée, petite fille. Tout se passe bien à Darmoire ? »

« Non, malheureusement... mes frères Edmund et Peter se disputent constamment ! Même Susan a fini par abandonner, ces garçons sont insoutenables. »

« Ils vous provoquent des insomnies ? »

Aussi jeune qu'elle soit, Lucy aurait eu honte de lui avouer qu'elle avait pleuré toute la nuit. Tout d'abord à cause de ses frères, puis à cause de la guerre et de ses parents qui lui manquaient. Elle se contenta de cacher cette partie et bien que ce ne soit pas grand chose, ça lui faisait mal de ne pas dire la vérité à son confident, surtout elle, la plus honnête des enfants :

« Oui... »

« Voulez vous... passer la nuit ici ? Chez moi ? »

Sa voix était presque suppliante.

Ça rappelait à Lucy le jour où il l'avait convaincu de le suivre avec son regard plein de bonté et ses paroles insistantes. Dieu seul savait qu'en réalité il lui tendait un piège. Seulement il avait été pris de tels remords qu'il l'avait immédiatement ramenée chez elle, mettant sa vie en péril pour la protéger.

« J'aurai adoré Mr Tumnus mais je dois rentrer car ma famille pourrait s'inquiéter. »

Le temps s'écoulait différemment à Narnia, elle ignorait donc si le fait de passer la nuit chez le faune lui ferait rater plusieurs minutes ou plusieurs heures. Elle préférait ne pas prendre de risque et dormir ici s'avérait dangereux à cause de la sorcière.

« Je comprends... »

Ils discutèrent encore une heure entière parlant de magie et de créatures narniennes. Lucy aurait préféré apprendre ça à l'école plutôt que d'avoir à écouter un cours de mathématique. Quand il fut temps de partir, Mr Tumnus fit le chemin avec elle jusqu'au réverbère où ils se serrèrent longuement la main, la balançant de droite à gauche d'une façon incongrue. Elle retrouva l'armoire de la chambre d'ami et se faufila jusqu'à son lit où elle chercha le sommeil jusqu'au matin.

« Lucy tu m'as l'air épuisée, tout va bien ? » demanda Susan, réellement inquiète.

« Ne t'en fais pas grande sœur, c'est juste le bruit de la pluie qui m'a gêné... »

« Ne raconte pas de bêtises. Je sais que tu es triste, je t'ai entendue pleurer. Ce n'est pas dans ton habitude de mentir... »

« C'est faux ! Arrêtez de dire que je raconte n'importe quoi ! Depuis Narnia, vous dites toujours ça ! Je ne mens pas ! C'était juste une de choses qui faisaient que je ne pouvais pas dormir ! »

« Cesse de crier Lucy... tout ira bien... on retrouvera papa et maman, la guerre finira bientôt... »

Susan enlaça sa jeune soeur pour la réconforter. La petite fille se mit à sangloter, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, les larmes coulant sans retenue. Quand enfin elle se calma, elle lui prit la main pour l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle l'installa sur le grand lit et la borda tendrement en lui adressant un sourire rassurant :

« Il faut que tu te reposes, comme ça tout à l'heure on jouera tous ensemble. Edmund et Peter ont fait une trêve... ça te dirait ? On fera tout les jeux que tu voudras. »

Lucy hocha distraitement la tête. Susan baissa les stores, éteignit la lumière et verrouilla la porte la plongeant dans le noir complet. La petite fille ferma les yeux.

Les secondes s'écoulaient si lentement qu'elle compris très vite qu'elle était incapable de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Après ce qui lui sembla des heures, elle alluma finalement sa lampe de chevet et lu un livre pour faire passer le temps. Elle s'efforça de le feuilleter pour y trouver des images mais elles étaient rares et les écritures étaient bien trop serrées. Une lecture pour le moins ennuyeuse !

La nuit était tombée et elle comprit aux éclats de voix dans le couloir que personne n'allait revenir jouer avec elle. Bientôt, la maison fut plongée dans un silence complet. La gouvernante avait fait un saut par la chambre de Lucy pour lui proposer de dîner mais la petite refusa catégoriquement, elle n'avait pas faim.

Quand elle fut bien sûr que tout le monde dormait, elle se dirigea vers la fameuse armoire, le passage vers un autre monde, fantastique et pourtant bien réel. Elle marchait en pyjama dans la neige et guidée par la lumière vacillante du réverbère, elle arriva très rapidement chez le faune. Lucy toqua trois fois à la porte : c'était leur code secret. Mr Tumnus était du genre très méfiant et jamais il ne laissait sa porte ouverte, elle était toujours fermée à quadruple tours. Mais la lune était pleine et il n'ouvrait toujours pas. Elle était inquiète et avait peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à son meilleur ami qui d'ordinaire s'empressait de l'inviter à entrer.

« Lucy ? »

Mr Tumnus avait ouvert. Il avait le visage froissé de celui qui était plongé en plein sommeil, ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses paupières étaient tombantes. Il portait un drôle de chapeau qui ressemblait à un bonnet de nuit. Elle se mit à rire, totalement attendrie par la scène.

« Entrez donc je vous prie » dit-il, légèrement surpris.

« Oh je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, je suis désolée je n'avais pas réalisé que vous dormiez... »

« Et vous, vous ne dormez pas ? »

« Je n'y arrive pas », avoua-t-elle.

Ils jouèrent ensemble auprès du feu longuement, elle lui apprenait ce qu'était cache cache, il lui apprenait les échecs version narnienne, elle lui montrait ce qu'était le morpion et il lui montrait ce qu'était le « scorpion ». Ils s'amusaient et papotaient de tout et de rien. Elle se plaignit qu'aucun des livres de la bibliothèque de la grande maison n'avait d'images à l'intérieur, aussi il lui offrit un sublime ouvrage aux illustrations plus vivantes les unes que les autres. Émue par le cadeau, elle ne su quoi dire et se contenta de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue qui le fit immédiatement rougir. Mr Tumnus s'était rarement senti aussi heureux.

Seulement, il éprouvait un pincement au cœur à chaque fois qu'il scrutait le visage tiré de la petite fille qui semblait être restée éveillée depuis plusieurs jours. Elle annonça qu'il était temps pour elle de partir, il l'escorta silencieusement, une idée germant doucement dans sa tête. Pour la première fois, il alla plus loin que le réverbère. Les sabots enfoncés dans la neige, il s'arrêta.

« Qu'y-a-t-il Mr Tumnus ? »

« Est ce que... vous pensez que je puisse venir avec vous ? »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

« Juste pour jeter un œil ! » précisa-t-il.

Lucy ne sembla pas trouver l'idée mauvaise, bien au contraire elle était excitée à l'idée de faire découvrir à son ami un monde nouveau.

« Mais bien sûr ! Je suis venue à Narnia, pourquoi ne pourriez vous pas voir ma maison en Angleterre ? »

Elle lui prit le bras toute contente de pouvoir faire basculer son ami dans sa propre réalité. Elle lui montra l'entrée vers l'armoire et ils la traversèrent ensemble.

Ses sabots claquaient sur le parquet vieillit et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lâcher quelques exclamations émerveillées tandis ce qu'elle lui faisait visiter. Elle lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait éviter de faire du bruit pour ne pas réveiller tout le monde. Il acquiesça sans pour autant perdre son enthousiasme face à cette très grande découverte. Lucy l'amena jusqu'à la cuisine où elle lui sortit toute sorte de nourriture pour continuer à lui faire vivre un véritable dépaysement.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? On dirait du sable coagulé... »

« C'est du beurre de cacahuète.»

« Du beurre de... »

« Goûtez donc ! »

Elle plongea une grosse cuiller dans le pot et la lui tendit, rieuse, impatiente de voir sa réaction. Qui ne fut pas vraiment celle attendue. Il engloutit le contenu d'un coup et recracha tout dans le lavabo en s'efforçant de s'essuyer précipitamment la langue avec ses doigts.

« Vous... n'aimez pas ? »

« Hm je suis navré Lucy mais on dirait de la poudre de bois mélangé à de la bave de limace .»

Elle fit une grimace.

« Vous n'avez pas dû avoir beaucoup d'expérience avec les limaces pour dire une chose pareille. »

Elle vida littéralement le frigo et le garde manger pour lui faire tester tout un tas de chose, aux anges lorsqu'il appréciait, dépitée lorsqu'il régurgitait. Elle fit un listing de tout ses plats préférés afin de ne pas lui servir n'importe quoi lorsqu'il reviendrait car elle avait déjà prévu de le recevoir de temps à autre à son tour.

Bientôt elle fut totalement à bout de force et tomba de sommeil sur la table de la cuisine tandis qu'il dégustait du chocolat avec appétit. Elle avait enfin fini par s'endormir. Il sourit devant cette adorable vision que son petit ange les yeux fermés et le visage détendu. Le faune s'approcha doucement pour éviter de la réveiller avec le son de ses sabots et la prit dans ses bras pour la conduire jusqu'à sa chambre. Il lui demanda où se trouvait cette pièce pour éviter une malencontreuse erreur, et la petite fille tout contre lui, répondait à la question du faune, à moitié somnambule.

Il l'installa confortablement et fit retomber sur elle la couette moelleuse jusque son menton. Elle clignait des yeux, à moitié éveillée. Mr Tumnus se pencha sur le lit et lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux alors qu'elle émergeait de sa sieste qui n'avait durée que 5mn.

« Petite princesse de Darmoire, je pense avoir une solution à votre problème. »

« Hmmm... ? »

De son sac à bandoulière il sortit l'instrument de musique dont il s'était servi pour la piéger une semaine auparavant. Il porta l'objet à ses lèvres et entama une douce berceuse. Elle était fascinée et ravie par le son mélodieux qui s'échappait du souffle de Mr Tumnus jusqu'à l'extrémité de la flûte. Envoûtée, ses paupières se firent lourdes, de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne trop difficile de les garder ouvertes. Elle les ferma. Laissa échapper un murmure

« Bonne nuit mon ami... »

Il termina la chanson et reposa l'instrument sur la table de chevet.

« Bonne nuit Lucy », chuchota-t-il, « fais de beaux rêves... »

Elle n'avait jamais aussi bien dormir. Elle était en sécurité. Aimée.

Mr Tumnus retourna chez lui en sautillant dévorant une tablette de chocolat au lait, impatient revoir sa meilleure amie, toute jolie et en pleine forme. Mais cette nuit là, Tumnus ne dormit pas. Il fut kidnappé sous ordre de la sorcière blanche.


End file.
